


One Mind...One Heart...One Life...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Set during Star Trek 3. Beyond.Celebration of love...Tonight...I celebrate my love for you...When I make love to you...





	One Mind...One Heart...One Life...

The whole Enterprise crew (just knew) that something was (going on!) between Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy!  
They all wished those two (love-birds) would just (come right out!) and officially let everyone in on it!

It was fast approaching Jim Kirk's birthday party, having been asked to keep the whole thing (under wraps) by Doctor McCoy.  
They were all keeping their hopes up for some kind of (speech) when the day came around.

(Sure enough!) As the party was in full swing the Doctor called out loudly for (HUSH!) Having one arm around the Captain at the time!

The crew obeyed eagerly as Doctor McCoy continued. "Well. I think it's high time for a little announcement of my own now! You have all had time to give Jim your birthday wishes and my special surprise for Jim is just this..."

Jim was looking slightly taken aback as Bones took out a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee in front of him!  
Opening the box he revealed a golden ring, saying emotionally. "Jim Darlin' you know how much I've loved you since the first moment we met on the shuttle, and I guess you have felt exactly the same! We have shared so many special moment's together since then...so happy bithday Jim Darlin' and will you please do me the great honour of marrying me?"

Jim was feeling overcome with emotion and somewhat embarassed , but he could never refuse such a request from his one true love in life! So his face burst into a warm smile as he readily agreed. "Ohh Yes! Yes! Yes please! My dearest Bonesy!"

Bones placed the ring on Jim's finger as the crew roared with delight (finally!) Creating loud cheers of joy for the happy couple!

Bones stood up and encircled Jim in his eager arms, as their lip's met tenderly to (seal the deal!)

Jim had the final word that evening. "All righty! Everone continue enjoying the party. We two have some (private partying!) of our own to do. Cheers to you all!"

Bones took Jim's hand as he led him away. "Your place or mine Darlin'?"

"Both are all our's to share now! Oh 'n thanks for makin' my birthday (extra special!) this year Bonesy."

"You are welcome Jim Darlin'! Ohh Lordy! Are we gonna have us some sweet lovin' tonight. Don't (whoa-boy!) Ohh erm...no (hard feelings) for the very public surprise, I hope Jim?"

"Of course not Bonesy! There is only one (hard) I can think of...and you're gonna' be (feelin') it too!"...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from TOS Episode: 65 Season 3. For the world is hollow, and I have touched the sky.  
> The summery is a song title and some of the lyrics from it. (I will update with who by if possible.)  
> I also wrote...A White Wedding...as (mindbender).


End file.
